Bad Boy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry is stuck in Detention where he finds a shocking surprise of Salazar Riddle who is there as well. What will Harry have to go through to survive the detention with his tormentor? Salazar Riddle/Harry, Reincarnated Sal, Fluff, lemon, request


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048. Another Salazar is Tom's son but this time Harry and Sal aren't friends but bully and victim. Though the tension between these two will be high other then Dobby does belong to Harry due to as a gift from Draco and his family.

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I only kind of own the idea of Salazar being Tom's son if he didn't become Voldemort. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic

Warnings-ooc, Au, reincarnated Salazar, Language and Lemon/limeish

Bad Boy

Summary: Harry is stuck in Detention where he finds a shocking surprise of Salazar Riddle who is there as well. What will Harry have to go through to survive the detention with his tormentor?

* * *

Harry groans with annoyance trying not to hit his head on the wall at the idea of having Detention with Snape. Why did that damn Riddle had to provoke him? Ever since first year Salazar Riddle has been a thorn in Harry's side. He shakes his head hoping that asshole isn't going to be there. That's what he'll need to see, Salazar in Detention.

Going through the Dungeon doors his heart sinks in his chest at the sight of the taller boy with silver-red eyes and that damn smug smirk that could make any girl or guy swoon at his feet. Harry tugs at his messy raven hair knowing he's screwed.

Literally the term since there is one thing the other doesn't know. Harry has a huge crush on him since second year and he has a feeling he loves Salazar Riddle. This is definitely not his night to have Detention since Riddle notices him.

"Well isn't it Potter," The other teen drawls out moving towards the smaller boy.

"Riddle fuck off!" He squeaks as Salazar pins him against the wall.

"What's wrong Potter," The Slytherin purrs touching Harry's cheek noting his blush and the obvious arousal.

He'll definitely have his way with the smaller Gryffindor He murmurs a spell enjoying as Harry's clothes disappear. Perfect way to torture the shorter boy that's for sure.

"Call for that house elf Harry and ask him for some things," Salazar murmurs licking the shell of the boy's ear getting a moan. "I want you to ask for some ties, cream, and a bowl of strawberries."

"Why all those things?" Harry snaps trying to think as pleasure goes all over his body but couldn't think straight.

"Just do it," Salazar purrs licking the boy's neck finding a weak spot already making him smirk as more moans pass the boy's lips.

"Dobby," Harry breaths out trying to focus.

"Yes Harry sir," The house elf stares a bit in shock at the scene before him and grins happily asking innocently, "Did Harry Potter Master found his Riddle?"

Harry blushes darkly at the words and implications wishing he could strangle the elf. Salazar chuckles a bit nibbling on the flesh of the smaller boy's neck leaving a hickey there for him to remember who he belong to now.

"Dobby can you get me some times, a bowl of cream and strawberries," Salazar ask kindly pinching Harry's arse to make him squeak.

"Anything for Harry's Riddle," Dobby replies popping away getting Salazar to give a smug look at Harry.

"Ready for Detention, Harry?" Salazar asks using the teen's name instead of the usual Potter.

Harry's heart race in his chest at the sound of his name rolling of Salazar's tongue. He's definitely screwed now since his legs feel like jelly. He couldn't protest as that skill hands rake all over his body learning all his weak spots.

He gasps as Salazar's hands trail to his cock holding it whispering darkly, "Does my little Potter need my help?"

"Sal…Riddle…er…Stop please," Harry moans as those fingers begins to stroke him.

This feeling is nothing he'll ever felt before. This is new and he wants more of it. He hears Salazar tutting softly obviously not satisfied with his answer. He yelps when the other put him in his hot mouth. They don't even have the Dungeon sound proof at all.

"Say my name, Potter," Salazar talks around the appendage in his mouth enjoying as it twitch while flicking his tongue getting a scream of ecstasy from Harry.

"Sal…Sa...Salazar!" Harry gasp as the teen continues giving him a blow job.

He arches up as that skill tongue continues to tease him. He moans helplessly not seeing when Dobby arrives blushing darkly leaving the items near by going with a pop. He only wishes for the best of his young master even though he knows he really deserve this happiness. The house elf blushes more hearing them and knows those walking in the hallways stop wondering what's going on especially when they heard a scream.

"SALAZAR!"

Each blush profoundly at the scream not going to ask before running off. They don't want to hear more what's to come since it's rather obvious who scream.

* * *

-Dungeon-

"Ready for preparation, Lion?" Salazar growls finding the items he requested.

Harry gasping from coming in Salazar's mouth still couldn't believe he drank it down and still licking his lips. He blushes darkly still semi-hard as he watch Salazar tie his hands together and putting the cream all over his body making the raven teen moan feeling the cool cream on his heated skin. H blinks in confusion as a strawberry is put in his mouth making Harry feel like he's a sacrifice.

He blush more as Salazar murmurs the same spell for his clothes to disappear. The length he has is nothing Harry seen before and its making his head spin.

"You're a bad boy, Harry," Salazar croons climbing over the withering teen licking the whip cream off from the base of his collar bone nipping slightly.

Harry wriggles trying to get his hands loose but some how that ass manages to keep it tight. How he wish for his wand at the moment. He mewls out knowing it could be heard around the fruit in his mouth. He arches up higher giving Salazar more reigns to lick the cream off. Especially the most is on his cock and balls which he's going to kill the other for since he's really sensitive at the moment. Doesn't he hate him?

He bites the strawberry as Salazar reach his southern regions licking the cream slowly and carefully making him cry out. Merlin what is he trying to do? Kill him? If that's what he wants he's accomplishing it since he wants Salazar to fuck him.

"Fuck me already asshole!" Harry screams out making Salazar smirking finishing cleaning his lover off.

"Oh I will Harry," He purrs turning him over finding his hole and remembering the spell for lubrication hissing it softly.

Harry moans feeling his cock twitch wanting some more attention. He yelps as a finger wriggles making him turn into semi-liquid. By the time Salazar had three fingers feel Harry has been prepared enough he thrust making them both moan at the heat.

"Salazar…I love you" Harry says as the other continues to pound him in the ground.

Salazar hears the words feeling his heart burst with joy. Harry loves him. At least feelings are mutual between them.

"Love you too, Harry," Salazar murmurs kissing the life out of the teen beneath him feeling he won't last that long.

He wants Harry to come first then he'll follow. Hitting the other's prostate Salazar growls possessively as Harry screams out the teen's name coming on their chest. Salazar calls out Harry's name collapsing on the boy. He lifts his hands untying the boy's hands. Harry smiles at Salazar wrapping his arms around his waist yawing.

"So we are…" Harry couldn't finish the question feeling his eyes droop.

"We're together," Salazar confirms holding his new boyfriend tightly falling to sleep as Harry did.

They didn't wake up when Severus came to check on the students suppose to be in detention but went to the wrong dungeon. His lips curl in to a small invisible smile though more of a smirk. At least the school will be happy to know the Slytherin and Gryffindor princes are together officially now. He turns out of the dungeon not wanting to intrude on the sleeping couple much more.

* * *

**Arashi: Its not a full descript lemon though it has been a good while since I written a lemon seen so if it suck sorry about that. ^.^; Please read and review.**


End file.
